Current methods of adjusting brake cables create unwanted variation in system tension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,402 to Barrett, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0227010,and EP 1621450A1 and EP1380487B1 disclose methods and apparatus relating to tensioning parking brakes for motor vehicles, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.